


Early Dawning

by Akichin



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: I'll translate it someday it's a promise, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Melancholy, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: E poi c’era Barry, poco distante da lui, sdraiato su un fianco che lo osservava come se non avesse mai visto un’altra persona dormire; il suo respiro, divenuto leggero una volta risvegliato, gli solleticava il viso e la sensazione era così piacevole da fargli quasi scordare di essere un cyborg.





	Early Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> @awesomeakimi on tumblr

  
_{Sunday morning and I'm falling  
I've got a feeling I don't want to know}_

 

Un sospiro nel silenzio, un tenue bagliore nel buio e sguardi velati da un assonnato quanto timido imbarazzo.  
Era mattina presto quando entrambi iniziarono ad aprire le palpebre, svelando un’espressione tra l’assopito e il soddisfatto; non dormivano mai dopo una missione, non per questioni di tempo, ma poiché non ne avevano sentito mai il bisogno.  
Coricarsi, una semplice e naturale azione, risvegliarsi in una stanza e scoprirsi affamati, un’altra abitudine dei ragazzi della loro età - si dimostrarono in quell’istante una piacevole scoperta.  
Un ritorno al passato, di quei tempi in cui non esistevano tecnologie aliene o superpoteri, di quei giorni in cui Victor e Barry erano persone qualsiasi - comuni studenti in cerca di un qualcosa di importante nelle loro vite.

  
Victor ricordò le pigre domeniche quando sua madre lo obbligava ad alzarsi dal letto, i weekend stremato dopo un match di football o una festa tirata per le lunghe; il letto accettava la sua fatica, la sconfiggeva, persino, dopo un lungo riposo.  
Ora era diverso - il suo corpo non richiedeva le stesse attenzioni di un fisico fatto di muscoli e ossa, eppure era la prima volta che decideva di concedersi un sonnellino.  
Uno sfizio, niente altro, per poter chiudere gli occhi e dire _“c’è ancora qualcosa di umano in me”_ ; un capriccio, forse, per buttarsi su un materasso e fingere di essere ritornato il ragazzo di prima, anche se il suo corpo di metallo sprofondava sotto le coperte, facendolo sentire insolitamente pesante.  
  
E poi c’era Barry, poco distante da lui, sdraiato su un fianco che lo osservava come se non avesse mai visto un’altra persona dormire; il suo respiro, divenuto leggero una volta risvegliato, gli solleticava il viso e la sensazione era così piacevole da fargli quasi scordare di essere un cyborg.  
«Abbiamo dormito.»  
Mormorò il velocista, la voce impastata dal sonno e le mani a stropicciarsi gli occhi; poco dopo un sorriso compiaciuto apparve sul suo volto e, per qualche strano motivo, fu sufficiente per fare increspare anche le labbra di Victor - seppur in modo meno convincente.  
«Se si può dire così, abbiamo dormito.»  
Borbottò lui di rimando, ignorandolo un solo attimo per aggiornarsi sulle temperature del giorno.  
Erano appena le sei del mattino, un inizio anonimo e pacatamente sereno, come se il Sole fosse svogliato allo stesso modo, poco allettato all'idea di illuminare un'altra giornata di duro lavoro.  
Un refolo d'aria entrò da uno spiraglio della finestra e Barry sentì la propria pelle incresparsi, chiudendosi di conseguenza a batuffolo sotto le coperte.  
In quella pigra stretta intrappolò anche Victor, immobile e quasi imbarazzato, perché non erano esattamente abituati a _tanta_ intimità – anche se era da sciocchi dire che tale vicinanza lo infastidiva.  
  
«Non ho voglia di alzarmi oggi.»  
Biascicò Allen, appoggiando il volto contro la sua spalla, una guancia tiepida che incontrava il freddo metallo.  
Era una sensazione inusuale più per Victor che, da quando si era risvegliato dopo l'incidente, non era più avvezzo a dimostrazioni d'affetto.  
A dire il vero non ricordava particolari momenti neanche prima, con la sua famiglia, anche se era abituato all'orgoglio del padre da sempre.  
Ognuno aveva il proprio modo di esprimersi; Barry era fatto così, spontaneo e naturale – e Victor si sentì uno sciocco perché evidentemente era lui solo a trovare cose di cui vergognarsi in un gesto banale quanto amichevole.  
«Sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno.»  
Chioccolò poi il velocista, nascondendosi ancor più sotto il piumone – come se l'imbarazzo dell'altro lo avesse all'improvviso contagiato.  
Un ingenuo silenzio seguì le sue parole e Victor ammise silenziosamente la sua colpa; non vi era nulla di sbagliato a lasciare la parte degli invincibili supereroi fuori dal letto, anche se, ahimè, non era rimasto troppo tempo per godersi il dolce oziare mattutino.  
  
Per un attimo gli parve di essere ritornato studente, doveva aspettare che la porta si aprisse e che il sorriso un po' sornione della madre lo avvisasse di prepararsi per andare a scuola.  
Eppure, nella stanza erano solo loro due, Victor e Barry, dispersi tra pensieri che non facevano altro che scacciare la poca voglia di affrontare il nuovo giorno.  
«Forse hai ragione.»  
Si decise finalmente ad esclamare; un sospiro – una timida confessione – e Barry rispose con un abbraccio solo un poco più forte, quasi con il timore che il metallo si potesse fondere sotto il calore del proprio corpo.  
«Ma dovremmo alzarci, Barry.»  
Lo vide roteare gli occhi annoiato e un lieve movimento sotto le coperte era solo segno che nessuno dei due si sarebbe spostato da lì – non ora, perlomeno.  
«Tanto Alfred tra poco verrà a bussare e solo una colazione mi può convincere, _scusa_.»  
Non sembrava realmente dispiaciuto, ma Victor non aveva modo di contrattare; non si aspettava che l'altro potesse essere così testardo – oltre che forte – e una parte di lui iniziava già ad arrendersi sotto il potere di quell'abbraccio un po' puerile.  
Nessuno dei due aveva un reale motivo per rimanere sotto le coperte, dopo tutto si erano riposati più del necessario, ma rimanere sdraiati – doveva ammettere – era uno strano metodo per non pensare a nulla, almeno per un poco.  
«Ah, sei davvero pigro.»  
Barry si limitò ad un mugugno privo di senso, ma il piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra lasciava intendere che nella sua pigrizia, questa volta, c'era qualcuno a fargli compagnia.

 

{ _Early dawning, Sunday morning  
It's all the streets you crossed, not so long ago_ }

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che ho preso come riferimento è Sunday Morning dei Velvet Underground; è un pezzo estremamente particolare perché ha un ritmo che rilassa e che ricorda molto una ninna nanna, ma al tempo stesso lascia un senso di malinconia e/o paranoia che ti fa riflettere senza rendertene nemmeno conto.  
> Per me la mattina è sempre stata così, perché il giorno comincia da lì e non sai mai cosa può accadere - è come ricominciare la tua vita da capo ogni volta.  
> Tecnicamente Victor non ha bisogno di dormire e per Barry ho preso come riferimento un post che lessi mesi fa su Tumblr che sosteneva che probabilmente (essendo un velocista) gli bastano pochi minuti per riposarsi; questo è il senso della frase "Se si può dire così, abbiamo dormito" perché di fatto mi immagino che si siano messi a letto per 5 minuti, anche se deve e può sembrare molto di più.


End file.
